


It's Okay If You Don't Like Me Back

by Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Jooheon Just Wants Dad to Be Happy, Kihyun is Mothering Again, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited - For Now, Unrequited Crush, thin walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX/pseuds/Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX
Summary: Hyunwoo has a stupid crush and is too nice to say no. He wakes in the middle of the night to some suspicious noises. Drama ensues.





	It's Okay If You Don't Like Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> For Alyssa <3

Hyunwoo wakes suddenly in the dead of the night, heart racing, instincts telling him to run. He fights them for a moment, staying still, ears straining over the sound of his own heartbeat to try and hear what it was that startled him.

But the room is silent, and as Hyunwoo starts to calm down his eyes begin to close. It was probably just their upstairs neighbours, or nothing at all.

Suddenly the noise comes again, and Hyunwoo sits bolt upright this time, blood pounding. It sounded like an ‘ah!’, a gasp of pain, and Hyunwoo’s thoughts go straight to his housemate. What if he's hurt?

Just as Hyunwoo is about to jump from his bed and run to the room next to his, the ‘ah!’ comes again, followed by a soft moan, and he realises that his housemate isn't in pain at all. In fact, it's the complete opposite. Fuck. They'd lived together for a few months now, but this is the first time he'd heard his housemate doing that.

Hyunwoo can feel his face going red as the frequency of the noises start to increase and he sits there, still as possible, trying to ignore them while working out what to do. He can't leave - it's not an option. If he gets up now, his housemate will hear him, and that would just be too awkward because they'd both know about it and not be able to say a word. Nope, definitely not an option. He could put his headphones in and listen to music, but after he's distracted by a particularly loud moan he realises that his headphones are on the other side of the room - there's no possible way to get to them quietly.

The only option is to cover his head with a pillow and try to think about something else. Anything else.

As he lies there, face down and head covered with a pillow, Hyunwoo thinks back to when Jooheon and Kihyun had tried to talk him out of this living arrangement.

“It's a bad idea, and you know it,” Jooheon had said, frowning at Hyunwoo over his iced Americano.

“It'll be fine,” Hyunwoo had reassured him. “I'll be fine.” Kihyun and Jooheon had both exchanged a glance, and Hyunwoo realised that they had planned this intervention before arriving.

“You've had a crush on him for months now. Do you really think you could live with him and not let it show? What would happen if he finds out? You would both be bound to a contract and stuck in an awkward position until it was over.” Kihyun’s voice had been stern, but his face had only worn an expression of concern.

“He won't find out.”

“But what if he does?”

“Then we laugh it off.” Jooheon and Kihyun had exchanged another secretive look between themselves, and this time Hyunwoo had known what they were thinking. They'd been concerned ever since they had found out about his stupid crush, no matter how many times he assured them that's all it was. They all knew that the object of his affections was very, very straight, and that there was never any chance of anything actually happening.

“Hyunwoo… have you really thought about this?” Jooheon’s brows had been creased, worry marring his face.

“Guys, I'll be fine. Besides, he can't afford to live alone, and the only person he can find to share a place with is me. He needs my help, and I won't deny him that. Stupid crushes aside, Hyungwon is my friend and he needs me.” He'd used his ‘hyung tone’ on them, signalling that the discussion was over, and Kihyun and Jooheon had left it at that, even if they had continued to frown for a while after.

At the time, Hyunwoo had been so sure he'd be able to get through the year long contract just fine. He was a friend first, and that was all that mattered.

But as another particularly loud moan pulled him back out of his memories, Hyunwoo realised that he was fucked with a capital ‘F’. The memory of these noises was going to haunt him for weeks to come, and he was going to have to think about dead puppies any time he shared a room with his housemate. Which was a lot.

Hyungwon was louder now, his moans becoming more distinct. He was so noisy - not that Hyunwoo didn't like that (images of Hyungwon spread out beneath him making those noises were desperately trying to push past the dead puppies), but right now, in this situation, he wished that Hyungwon was not so noisy. Vaguely, he wondered how often Hyungwon had done this late and night when Hyunwoo was fast asleep. Thank god was usually a heavy sleeper.

Suddenly the noises change and start to become more rapid and staccato, now punctured by - was that a whine? Jesus Christ.

He whines. Of course he fucking whines. The sound travels down Hyunwoo’s spine, straight to his dick, and he knows that the dead puppies have failed him. He desperately tries to hold still, but the whines are just a little too much for him to resist, and he finds himself rutting into the mattress beneath. He's too far gone, and all he can hope now is that Hyungwon is too into what he's doing to notice any noises that might escape.

As the sounds from next door pick up in pitch and speed, Hyunwoo finds himself matching them and biting desperately into his lip to stop any sounds escaping. He can just imagine how Hyungwon must look, spread out on his bed with one hand wrapped around himself, his head thrown back and his neck exposed. Or even better, his fingers knuckle deep-

Hyunwoo bites his lip hard to stop that train of thought, but though it works to stop any noises escaping, it doesn't stop the orgasm that hits him out of nowhere. Silently, he messes the inside of his boxer briefs, grateful that at least he didn't make any noise. Tomorrow he's going to struggle to not go beet red around Hyungwon, but it's the small victories that count.

Just as Hyunwoo is coming back down, he zones back in on Hyungwon and the noises he's making, and realises he must be close. He wants to shut it out so badly - a moment like this is private, and now that he's finished himself, he's ashamed that he got off to something so personal to someone else.

But he can't stop listening. The more he tries not to, the more his ears tune in to the sharp breaths and moans coming through their thin walls. God please just let it be over.

Hyunwoo almost cries when his prayers are answered a second later as Hyungwon keens high and long. Despite his shame, Hyunwoo has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. There's a moment of silence where he thinks it must be over and almost sighs in relief.

But then, a moan so breathless and low with a hitch in the middle, that Hyunwoo almost doesn't hear and very much wishes he hadn't.

“Dad-dy…Ah!”

…

Daddy?!


End file.
